el descubrimiento de envy
by GoldMasters20
Summary: <html><head></head>envy en enviado a encomtrar un nuevo homunculo, pero se encuentra con que el homunculo es una mujer ¿que pecado sera?</html>


Full metal no me pertenece

**Advertencia**: este fic se basa en la primera serie de full metal alchemist porque yo no vi full metal alchemist brothe… eso xd

La cruel y malvada dante salió de la sala sonriendo maliciosamente, había encontrado la localización de un nuevo homúnculo.

-Envy! - Grito dante autoritariamente, -¿dime dante que rayos quieres?-, -ven aquí-, he encontrado la localización de un nuevo homúnculo y quiero que tu vayas a investigar, tu objetivo será traer vivo al homúnculo y descubrir cuál es su nombré, ok?- dijo dante.

-Sí, si señora- responde envy, -toma las llaves del auto, vive lejos de aquí-.

Envy recoge las llaves y se dirige al auto. en sus manos lleva un mapa, unas notas de donde podría estar.

-recuerda llamarme por si necesitas más información, nos estaremos comunicando- dice dante.

Envy la mira con desprecio y echa andar el auto, rápidamente seba.

El auto que conduce lleva kilómetros recorriendo, envy como siempre esta aburrido deseando encontrarse con algún individuo que le pida que lo lleve para matarlo. Para su suerte no encontré a ningún pobre humano en el camino que pudiera matar.

Después de 4 días llega a su destino una ciudad ishbaliana

Se transforma en un ishbaliano, acude a un centro de llamado donde llama a la mansión dante.

-¿dante, estas allí? Oye vieja ya llegue a mi destino.-

-te atreves a llamarme vieja tu homúnculo malcriado, ya te enseñare a respetarme,-

-jajaaja ya dime que tengo que hacer ahora.-

-el homúnculo por las fuentes nuevas de información se encuentra localizado en el sector sur de la ciudad junto al mercado municipal, en una casa de alquimista, pero el alquimista murió, además el sitio fue atacado por bombas a sí que está en ruinas, el homúnculo está viviendo entre las ruinas del lugar, eso es todo, llámame cuando lo localices.-

-ok- envy cuelga el teléfono y se sube al auto, conduce hasta el sector sur de la ciudad donde encuentras muchas ruinas, haciéndose pasar por soldado revisa entre las ruinas si hay sobrevivientes.

Después de 2 horas de buscar, ve un cuarto medio destruido con una cama dentro, donde una mujer estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados cubierta por una túnica negra.

Envy se acerca a la mujer.

-hola, discúlpeme soy un soldado que busca sobrevivientes, necesito que me digas como llego aquí.- dice envy disfrazado de soldado.

-mi nombre es.. No lo sé, no sé cómo me llamo oficial, ni recuerdo como llegue aquí, solo siento dolor de cabeza, no sé qué pasa- responde aquella mujer.

-Dígame que es lo que recuerda-, -recuerdo que abrí mis ojos y mire a lo que parecía ser un hombre muy asustado, que corrió fuera del lugar, estaba lleno de humo y yo estaba desnuda, después de eso escuche un estallido fuera y aquel hombre no volvió más, desde entonces he estado aquí, no se adonde ir.-

Envy se acerco a aquella mujer –tengo que ver si usted está sana, a si que déjeme revisarle su cuerpo.- dice envy por supuesto que mintiendo.

-por supuesto oficial- aquella mujer se deja revisar por el soldado, envy mira los brazos, las pierna, y localiza el signo homúnculo justo encima de su pechos.

-mujer no te vayas de aquí- envy corre hacia un teléfono.

-dante!-, -localizaste al homúnculo?-. –si, al parecer es una mujer, ¿Qué nombré piensas que tenga?-. –envy ya sabes, si es muy floja es lost, si es codiciosa es codicia, tú ya sabes pero cuídate si es lujuria-. –jaja ojala sea lujuria para divertirme un rato-, -como sea, solo tráelo aquí, entendido- . –ok,ok- cuelga envy el teléfono.

Envy corre hacia la mujer que estaba en las ruinas.

-mujer es mejor que me acompañes al auto, ¡ahora!- , -claro oficial-, la mujer camina junto con envy hacia el auto, envy conduce hacia una casa abandona, donde ambos ingresan es entonces cuando envy muestra su identidad de homúnculo.

-¿que, como, quien es usted?- dice la mujer asustada al ver al soldado transformarse en un hombre andrógeno de cabello verde largo, ojos morados con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa-.

-mi nombré es envy, soy homúnculo al igual que tu,- -homúnculo?, que es eso?-, -mira mujer, homúnculo son seres que nacieron producto del error de los estúpidos humanos, a si es tu eres un error, por tanto no puedes sentir las misma emociones que los humanos ni eres igual a ellos,-, -como que soy un error, ¿acaso el hombre que corrió era mi creador?-, -si, de seguro ¿sabes porque corrió de ti?, porque eres un homúnculo un error de él, de seguro intentaba resucitar a la mujer que él conoció, pero en vez de eso naciste tu, un homúnculo, si vas para afuera los humanos intentaran matarte, únete a nosotros hay mas como tu-. -¿Para qué me uniría a ustedes?, podrían ayudarme a hacer humana-. –si claro te ayudaremos para eso nos organizamos, buscamos la piedra filosofar para convertirnos en humanos y ser normales, si tú te nos unes te convertirás en humano, claro si encuentras la piedra- dice envy mintiendo.

-está bien me uniré a ustedes para encontrar esa piedra y ser humana-, -después cuando llegue donde la jefa sabrás mas cosas, ella te dará la información que necesitas saber, ahora debo descubrir como te llamas- envy maliciosamente se acerca a la mujer.

-¿como me llamo?, ni yo lo sed, ¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo?, responde la mujer.

-mira los homúnculos nos llamamos según le pecado del que nos creo, por ejemplo yo eh. No tuve padre me llamo envidia, odio al que me… .. Nada odio a ese idiota, ahora voy averiguar tu nombré.-

Envy corre hacia el auto y trae a la habitación una maleta llena de cosas.

Primero envy le presenta a la mujer una cajas de serial, panes y muchos dulces, -¿te llama algo la atención?- dice envy, -no, no tengo hambre-, con esas palabras a envy le queda más que claro que no se llama glotón, envy saca de la maleta mucho dinero y se lo muestra a la mujer, -¿Qué tiene que me muestre dinero?, -¿no lo deseas?, -¿no para qué? No me sirve de nada ahora-,

entonces envy trae muchas hojas. -ahora mujer tiene que trabajar, responde todo esto cuestionarios!, ¿te da flojera hacerlo?-, -no para nada, lo encuentro interesante, me gustaría trabajar más- con ese comentario a envy le queda bien claro que la mujer no es perezosa.

No sabiendo que sacar, decide ver si la mujer es orgullosa, -¡mujer! Discúlpate con migo por .. No saber tu nombré!- grita enojado, -me disculpo envy, no era mi intención no conocer mi nombré- responde la mujer entristecida, -ah..- se rasca la cabeza, - ya veo que tampoco te llamas orgullo, haber que mas queda m..-

-mujer eres una inútil!- envy corre hacia la mujer y la empuja contra el piso esperando ver su reacción, -porque me hiso eso?- la mujer todo lo contrario de lo que él se esperaba, reacciona de manera tranquila, sin gritar además de que él nota que la vos de la mujer en tranquila pero sexual.

-veo que no eres ira,- solo queda 2 posibles nombres envidia o lujuria- murmura envy para sí, -mujer deseas ser como alguna persona?-, -solo deseo ser un humano-, -pero sientes mucho odio contra los humano porque ellos tienen cosas que tú no tienes?-, dice enojado envy golpeando el piso con el puño. La mujer asustada por aquella reacción da un paso hacia atrás, -no señor aunque deseo ser un humano, no siento odio hacia ellos solo curiosidad por sus atributos, pero no tengo interés de quitarles algo, deseo ser como ellos pero no los odio-.

Envy sonríe maliciosamente solo le quedaba un nombre por descubrir aunque era posible que no se llamara por algún pecado si no por otro nombre que sea un defecto de su antiguo creador, pero eso era poco probable.

-mujer estamos en una habitación y allí hay una cama ¿dime que deseas hacer?, la mujer considera lo que dice él pero no responde, ella camina hacia la cama la mira un instante y le responde -¿puedo ir al baño?.

Envy enfadado por la respuesta dice –anda donde se te dé la gana, yo me voy a acostar, descansare un rato, tú has lo que quieras-. Envy sale de la habitación y se retira a otro cuarto a dormir.

La mujer viendo lo sucedido solo procede a ir al baño,

Envy entra a la habitación se tira sobre la cama, cruza sus brazos sobre su cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

Después de unas horas

El homúnculo olla unos pasos acercándose, pero como esta medio dormido no hace caso a aquel sonido.

Entonces escucha una voz sexual junto a su cama-, -señor envy-.

El homúnculo voltea para ver a aquella mujer con una bata puesta mirándolo a los ojos, -¿Qué te pasa mujer?.

-señor envy deseo conocer para que sirven nuestras partes inferiores- dice aquella mujer con mirada lujuriosa hacia envy. Justo después de decir aquello la mujer se abre la bata y muestra su cuerpo desnudo a envy, se tira enzima de él sin pensarlo.

Envy que de ver aquello se le quita el sueño y queda sorprendido al ver como se le balancea encima.

La mujer comienza a besarle sus labios, la lengua de ella entra en su boca, él siente el sabor de sus labios, siente los pezones erectos de ella. –Bueno mujer te enseñare para que sirve estas partes- y a si comienzan el acto sexual.

A la mañana siguiente:

El homúnculo se levanta de la cama hacia un teléfono y llama a dante.

-dante-, -dime envy que averiguaste-, -ya sé cómo se llama-, -dime su nombré-, -lo averigüe ayer en la noche estábamos los 2 y una cama, la homúnculo se llama lujuria, lust-, -bien hecho envy pero no me cuentes los detalles de tu descubrimiento-, -solo déjame decirte que la pase muy bien anoche, fue todo un placer hacer esta misión jaja-, -bueno para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte, adiós- dante cuelga

envy cuelga el teléfono.

Fin


End file.
